1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a transport system with a conveyor track disposed on the same height level and penetrating each other in different directions for a load support means for materials to be conveyed which are driven by engaging dogs protruding above the surfaces of the conveying track.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
Such a conveying system is known from the German patent DE-PS 32 32 764 and is furnished at the corner points for the different transport direction with lift and lowering means, where the pallets are transferred from one conveyor to a second conveyor. Such lift and lowering means make obviously sense for heavy load materials and they are also required for such materials, however in case of a lighter load support means, they are not required, for example where in production of up to about 500 kilograms have to be transported.